Fateful Encounter
by Touarashi Renhou
Summary: SasuNaru. After being apart from Sasuke for so long, Naruto decided to hunt down his old friend on his own. However, he was not sure whether he would be welcomed by his long lost friend, or the empty shell that he last met.


_Author's note: I did not create, nor do I_ _own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and various Naruto distributors._

**

* * *

**

**Fateful Encounter**

**

* * *

**

"Don't bother me," Sasuke ordered darkly before he returned to his room.

He closed the door and locked it. The room felt cooler than it had when he last was in there. Sasuke turned to look at the window. He froze. As though caught stealing newly cooked muffins, Naruto had ceased his childish attempt to break-in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sasuke shouted before he could control himself.

Naruto climbed down from the windowsill and laughed stupidly, "Woops."

"'Woops'! '_Woops'_! What do you mean, 'woops'? You're acting like a moron! Why did you climb in my window!" Sasuke took a deep breath and put his hand on Kusanagi's hilt before adding coldly, "What do you want?"

"Whoa! Stop! I'm not here to fight _or_ kidnap you! I just wanna talk."

"Cut the crap, Naruto," Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"No, I'm serious! I just wanted to talk," Naruto explained, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Talk?"

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"You came all this way, going through all this trouble, and you just want to _talk_?"

"Yeah."

"No one would do that!"

"I did."

"…Actually, _you_ would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto retorted, glaring.

Sasuke sighed as he sat on the ground, "Whatever. What did you want to talk about? I'm not going back with you."

"I wasn't going to talk about that."

"You don't have the brain to be able to talk me into it anyway."

"What was that! Dare you to say it again!"

"Keep your voice down, moron."

"You were the one who yelled first."

"What did you want to talk about?" Sasuke growled.

"Wha'cha been up to?" Naruto smiled.

"Huh?"

Sasuke looked dumbfounded as he stared at his friend. He was exactly the same. What type of question was that? He wanted to know what he had been doing?

"Like not last time, but the time before that. What have you been doing since?"

Sasuke just looked at him before sighing. This really was Naruto. However, why would he come all this way just to talk? No matter how much a moron Naruto was, he would not waste that much energy and time. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto was still smiling, waiting patiently for him to talk. Patient… Naruto was not patient. It must be a trap.

"Well?" Naruto asked again.

"Well, just, training mainly," Sasuke slowly replied. "What about you?"

"Looking for you," Naruto smiled again.

"This whole time?"

"Yep! Oh, and…"

Naruto began to explain a large list of other things he had done. Sasuke was not really listening. He was still trying to understand to true nature behind Naruto's being there. It did not make sense. Yes, Naruto was probably stupid enough to go looking for Sasuke just to have a conversation with him, but he was acting too suspicious.

After several minutes of hearing about Naruto's adventures, Sasuke raised his eyebrow again. Naruto continued to talk, almost as though he was conversing with himself. Sasuke slammed his palm on the floor and Naruto looked up at him.

"What? You asked."

"What do you _really_ want, Naruto? You're acting strange. I know you're up to something."

"What are you talking about? I came to talk to you, that's all."

At that moment, Naruto's stomach growled. Sasuke looked at him as his former team-mate laughed sheepishly. He released a long sigh.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you last eat?"

"Um, breakfast."

"Did you just come here to get some food?"

"Why would you think that?" Naruto questioned loudly with a fake laugh.

"You are such a moron!" Sasuke snapped, launching at him and grabbing Naruto by the neck.

"I didn't expect to be gone this long," Naruto explained desperately, "So, you got any food? I'd appreciate it!"

Sasuke groaned and slammed Naruto into the ground.

"Wait here!" Sasuke growled as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Naruto sat up straight on the floor as he waited. Sasuke stormed around the building angrily. He grabbed a large loaf of bread and glass of water before returning to his room.

Before any of the others could ask what he was doing, he snapped, "None of your business!"

Sasuke slammed and locked his door as he threw the bread at Naruto, "Eat it slowly."

"Itadakimasu!"

"You moron," Sasuke mumbled and handed Naruto the glass of water. "That's all we've got, so don't go asking for Ramen."

"It's fine," Naruto's muffled reply came through a mouthful of food.

"Didn't I tell you to eat slowly?"

Naruto looked up at him and forced him to chew abnormally slow. Sasuke made an irritated face, which caused Naruto to smile. As he continued to eat, Sasuke bowed his head.

"Have you grown up at all?"

"Sure I have!" Naruto retorted, though still with food in his mouth.

"You know, I can't understand you when you talk like that, idiot."

Naruto glared as he attempted to quickly eat the food in his mouth. Sasuke scratched his head with yet another sigh. He watched Naruto eat, not sure of what else to do. Somehow, he did not understand Naruto's urge to come find him so desperately.

Naruto stopped eating when he noticed Sasuke's gaze, "What?"

"Huh? Nothing."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and moved closer, sticking his face uncomfortably close to Sasuke's, "What?"

"You know you shouldn't interrupt people's personal space?"

"What is it?" Naruto persistently questioned.

"Do you remember what happened once when you got in my face?"

Naruto instant fell backwards as he shouted. Sasuke could not hold back his laughter at Naruto's stupidity. Once he realised that he was laughing, he found he could not stop. Naruto clambered up the right way.

"Shut up, would ya," Naruto mumbled.

However, Sasuke found it hard to. He had not laughed in such a long time. His eyes were watering and his chest was sore. After a deep breath, he finally stopped. Naruto smiled brightly. He was happy to see Sasuke so cheerful. It had been so long since he had seen that expression that he missed so dearly.

"What's that look for, dummy?" Sasuke snorted, flicking Naruto's forehead.

"Owh! What was that for?"

"For giving me such a weird look."

"You were laughing, that's not my fault."

"Yes it is, you fell over."

"But that was your fault."

"And yours for getting in my face."

"But you were daydreaming."

"Look, we're not going to figure out whose fault was, okay?" Sasuke sighed as he placed a heavy hand on Naruto's head.

Naruto laughed. It brought back such good memories. Sasuke could not help but smile too. He had not realised how much he missed Naruto and all the time he was part of Team Kakashi. Despites this, however, he refused to return. He still had to find his brother, and finally kill him. Sasuke decided to push this thought aside for the moment. For the first time, in a long time, he was happy. It was not at all surprising that Naruto was the one to bring such exuberance.

Naruto interrupted his reflection on the past, "You looked really stupid, you know."

"Huh? What?"

"When you were laughing," Naruto smiled.

"I'll show you who looks stupid!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto, who fought back. He pulled the corners of Naruto's mouth to create a stupid smile. Naruto struggled.

"Now, who's stupid, huh?" Sasuke sneered.

"Let go!" Naruto squirmed.

"Say it!"

"Bite me!"

"You'll lose to me, Naruto!"

Naruto somehow got Sasuke's fingers out of his mouth, "Hell no!"

Sasuke playfully wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck. They were both laughing. It was almost like three years ago. Somewhere during the tackles, they both ended up lying on the floor, shoulder to shoulder, laughing loudly as though still good friends. Sasuke reached over and grabbed Naruto's sleave.

"You're such an idiot."

"You're the idiot. How many times do I have to say it before you get it?"

Sasuke chuckled. He found that he would not let go of Naruto's sleave. Looking up at the ceiling for a moment, he closed his eyes. He felt Naruto calm down beside him.

"Maybe, I should have brought everyone else with me?"

"Nah, I'd have blown you all up," Sasuke replied casually.

"Yeah, probably. You're stupid like that."

"If I'm stupid, you're the worst."

"Shut up. I'll be better than you."

"I'm still waiting."

"You know, a lot's changed during this time."

"I'm sure it has."

"Know what happened when I went home?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking at him.

"Everyone's a Chuunin now. And Kankurou, Temari, Neji and Shikamaru are Jounin! And Gaara's Kazekage! That is so not fair! I'm the only one who's still a Genin. I guess you are too, unless you secretly went home and passed the exam without me knowing."

Sasuke laughed, "No, nothing like that."

"So, um, why did you leave?"

It was obvious that Naruto was reluctant to ask. He already knew the answer. Sasuke snorted then sighed.

"I need to get stronger."

"To beat your brother?"

"Exactly."

"Then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you kill your brother, then what?"

"I… dunno."

"You'll come home, right?"

Naruto's eyes were gleaming. Sasuke could not bear to look at him. It pained him to say yes, but it hurt even more to say no. He could feel that he really wanted everything to be the way it used to be. However, he was not sure how to do it.

"Right, Sasuke?" Naruto replied with a smile.

Sasuke returned it with a frown, "I don't know what else to do."

"All right! Then we can take the exam again together."

"What, a two-man team?"

"Well, it would be unfair if we had another person. I mean, we can already take on any other Genin."

"It would be unfair to put _us_ in a team."

"Yeah, but I wanna be with Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, "Okay. I suppose that sounds like a plan."

"All right! And we'll kick everyone's butts! Hey, let's beat Gaara's record for the Second Round, 'kay?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

A huge grin grew on Naruto's face. They fell quiet again. Sasuke was still holding onto Naruto's sleave, slightly leaning his head against his old friend's. Naruto did not mind at all. He was happy to be able to talk to Sasuke again, to act as though the last three years never happened.

"How long are you staying?"

"You want me to go?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't say that," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto laughed, "Didn't think that far ahead."

"Figures," Sasuke replied and with a moan, he sat up, "You're not the brightest person."

"How long are you going to insult me?" Naruto glared up at Sasuke.

"Until you prove me wrong."

"Well, I found you, didn't I?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment, "I suppose that's a mark. Four-hundred more to go."

"What! That's not fair!"

"I've been keeping count."

"No you haven't, you made that number up."

"I suppose I was a little lenient."

"Meanie," Naruto pouted.

"Yeah, well, what can you do?"

He looked down suddenly. Naruto had grabbed his arm. Sasuke frowned. Naruto did not seem to know what he had done either, for he withdrew his hand.

"I can stay here tonight, right? It's a long way back, and I have no food."

"I have to look after a lost stray?"

"Yep, exactly!" Naruto smiled.

"Okay, whatever. But, just tonight, got it? I'm not going to be responsible for you."

"Got it!"

Sasuke half-smiled at Naruto. He wanted Naruto to stay much longer, but knew he could not. It was dangerous for Naruto to be there in the first place. By the expression Naruto gave him, he felt the same way. Sasuke looked away quickly; confused by his own sudden thoughts. Naruto frowned, pulling on his sleave. Sasuke's face felt as though it was burning. Why did he suddenly feel the need to be close to him? He felt another tug on his sleave and looked down. Naruto's worried face did not make him feel any better. He put his hand down on Naruto's other side. Naruto's frown flickered.

"What?"

He sounded concerned. Sasuke merely stared down at him. He was not sure of what he wanted to happen from this point on. Nor did he really seem to care. Without Naruto, he had felt so numb.

"Sasuke? What…"

He had not noticed himself getting closer to Naruto. Despites this, Naruto had not let go of him. On the contrary, his grip had tightened.

"Sasuke?" he repeated, worriedly.

"We've already done it once before, remember? Should probably do it right this time."

"Sasuke…"

Naruto fell silent as Sasuke kissed him. His grip on Sasuke's sleave tightened as his eyes fell closed. They were both blushing violently, but it did not stop the connection. Naruto wrapped his other arm around Sasuke's neck. He was so happy to be near Sasuke, even happier to feel his warmth against him. When Sasuke kissed his neck, Naruto's hands tightened. Sasuke stopped for a moment and looked back at Naruto. There was tears welling in his eyes.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"I've missed you so much. I looked everywhere, all the time, and I couldn't find you. Then when I did…"

Naruto feverishly attempted to wipe away the tears that were suddenly flowing from his eyes. Sasuke frowned. He tried to pry Naruto's arms away gently, but they would not move. With a sad smile, Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

"I'm sorry."

After a snuffle, Naruto looked up. Sasuke gave him a quick smile and began to wipe away his tears. Naruto merely continued to stare at him.

"Don't cry," Sasuke told him softly.

"But I have, I've missed you so much. I just wanted to see you. So, I thought, if I came here, that would make me feel better," Naruto snuffled again as his tears returned. "I was always alone. No one liked me and just made fun of me. Then I joined Team 7, and I was happy. You may have teased and insulted me a lot, but you treated me like a normal person. You protected and encourage me to do better. I've just… I've just been so lost without you around; you're my best friend."

"Naruto…" Sasuke frowned, stroking his face. "Come on, don't cry. You're making me upset."

Naruto rubbed his eyes again but stopped when Sasuke kissed him. The tears would not cease. Instead, Naruto held onto Sasuke as tightly as he could. Sasuke pulled down the zip on Naruto's jacket. Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke!"

However, he was silenced once again by Sasuke's kissed. He felt his sanity fall away. There was no concern until Sasuke pulled back.

"Sasuke!"

"Hmm?" he replied, his head nestled in Naruto's neck.

"The light…"

Sasuke sighed and held his hand up to the roof. His chidori shattered the light. Naruto gave a shaky laugh. That had probably been unnecessary.

"I'll fix it tomorrow," Sasuke told him knowingly; completely aware of the expression Naruto was giving him.

"There's nothing left to fix," Naruto argued as Sasuke kissed his neck.

"Sure there is. You talk too much. Can you shut up for a few minutes?"

"What was that!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as silenced Naruto himself. Naruto's body obediently went numb. He was not sure when he realised these feelings. However, he did not care, so long as it was Sasuke that he held so tightly onto.

When they were content with each other company; Sasuke and Naruto silently lay side by side in the dark. Naruto turned his head as he felt Sasuke's hand around his. He smiled and leant his head on Sasuke's shoulder. After a few minutes, Naruto rolled over and lay his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You're cuter when you don't yell."

"Hey!"

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's retort. Although they were both breathing heavily, they felt calm. Sasuke tenderly rubbed Naruto's back, which caused his former team-mate to smile. He snorted and looked at Naruto, who had suddenly tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"We've already agreed that I'll come home once I've tied up all the loose ends. Why are you acting so scared?"

"I don't want to lose you again," Naruto mumbled after a moment's hesitation. "I'm not taking any chances."

Sasuke leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "But we're one now, Naruto. You're not going to lose me."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke pat his head. With a sigh, Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. He wondered how his feelings for Naruto formed. Furthermore, he felt guilty about the way he treated Naruto the last time they met. If Sai had not been there, would Sasuke have been able to kill Naruto? It scared him to know that he would have. If that had been the case, they would not be like they were in that moment. Sasuke would never have known about his or Naruto's feelings. Right now, that was his greatest regret.

"Sasuke?"

He pulled himself out of his daze. Naruto was looking down into his face with a questioning expression. Sasuke smiled and ran his hand through Naruto's hair. He wanted it to be like this; he wanted to be with Naruto.

"It's nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have been frowning. What were you thinking about? You can talk to me, remember?"

Sasuke chuckled and kissed him, "Don't worry. It's not important any more."

Naruto frowned, "Don't think that's good enough, Sasuke. I know you. You can't trick me."

Sasuke gave him a sad smile and watched his hand as it ran along Naruto's cheek, "I was wondering… what might have happened, last time we met. What would have happened, if that friend of yours wasn't there. I feel bad about it. I don't want to treat you like that again."

Naruto suddenly hugged him, "But, you won't, right? 'Cause you're coming home after this."

"And then we pass the exam, finally."

"Exactly!" Naruto smiled. "Now you get it! Maybe you aren't such an idiot."

Sasuke rolled over and forced Naruto on the ground. He was laughing as Sasuke held his arms down. Everything seemed perfect, just being together, being best friends again.

"Who's an idiot? I'll show you, dummy!"

Naruto began to laugh uncontrollably, "Ha ha! Stop it, Sasuke! That tickles!"

"Just who's an idiot, Naruto?"

"I won't… say it!"

"Who's you team captain?"

"…Me!"

"Wrong," Sasuke sighed, as he picked Naruto up so that he could tickle him properly. "Who's team captain?"

"Me…" Naruto replied through the laughter. "'Cause… I'm gonna be… Hokage."

Sasuke sighed again as he wrapped his arms; "At least you've got your priorities straight."

"What's Sasuke going to do, though?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke was taken by surprise at Naruto's question; "I'm going to keep you out of trouble. Hokage or not, you seem to only get yourself in trouble. See, you almost got tickled to death for calling me an idiot."

"But you are an idiot."

"Do you want to start again?" Sasuke questioned with vicious smirk.

"…I'll be good."

Sasuke nuzzled his head into Naruto's neck with a laugh, "That's my boy."

Naruto pouted, but reached up and tightly held onto Sasuke's arms. Sasuke brought him them to the ground. Naruto felt sleepy being held as he was. He heard Sasuke snort in his ear and he looked behind him.

"What?"

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?"

"Sure I am," Naruto said, turning around and hugging Sasuke. "I'm tired. I've been running around all day. And I'm happy, 'cause I get to be with Sasuke."

"I suppose you deserve a rest," Sasuke smiled, running his hand through Naruto's hair. "Just don't kick me in your sleep again."

"I've never kicked you!" Naruto objected, sitting up.

"Yes you did! Heaps of time. Whenever we had to sleep in the same room, you'd always move around in your sleep."

"No, I… really? You sure?"

"Yes! Once you asked why I had a bruise on my face, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Um… I didn't mean to?"

"Just don't do it again," Sasuke sighed, pulling Naruto back down.

"I won't," Naruto smiled, wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

"Good."

Sasuke moaned as he opened one eye. The loud pounding on his door was what woke him. As he tried to sit up, he found his arm caught. Naruto had a firm hold of his arm, still fast asleep. Sasuke smiled; so it was not just a dream. He groaned as he sat up and grabbed his pants from the floor. Pulling them on, he went to his door and opened it a crack, so as to keep Naruto's sleeping form hidden.

"What?" he growled.

"Um, we're…"

"Then go. I don't feel like moving today. Quit bothering me."

Sasuke slammed the door and locked it. He looked at Naruto's sleeping form, tangled in the sheet. The sight caused him to smile. He lay back down beside him and watched Naruto sleep. Naruto involuntarily grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled it around him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Sasuke whispered.

He looked around the room and scratched his head with his free hand. Articles of their clothing were scattered around the room. He wondered how it had ended up like that, then noticed the shattered glass on the floor.

"Uh… I should probably clean that…" Sasuke mumbled sheepishly to himself.

When he was sure the other three had left, Sasuke exited the room to get items he would use to make breakfast. He set up a miniature kitchen in the corner of his room and cleaned up the mess from the broken light. After a while, he wondered whether he should wake Naruto up.

"Nah, the food'll wake him," Sasuke thought aloud.

Sure enough, the instant breakfast was cooked Naruto began to stir. Sasuke crawled over to him and stroked his hair. Naruto clumsily opened one eye and looked up at Sasuke, who was smiling at him.

"Morning, dummy."

"Don't call me, dummy," Naruto mumbled, "What's for breakfast?"

Sasuke bowed his head, but he knew that Naruto was sure to ask it. Instead of answering straight away, he tenderly kissed Naruto. He was happy to remind himself of the activities they had carried out the night before.

As Sasuke crawled back to his makeshift kitchen, he replied, "Eggs and toast. It's the best I can do with the food we have."

"That's fine," Naruto explained as he rolled over to watch Sasuke. "I'll eat anything Sasuke makes."

Sasuke smiled at him, "That's good then."

Naruto grinned back before heaving himself up. The lower half of his body felt sore. After rubbing his eyes, he looked back at Sasuke.

"You're too rough."

"Sorry," Sasuke chuckled as he brought over a plate of food, "Here."

Naruto smiled, "Itadakimasu!" Then added as he blushed, "Not that I really mind, though. But if I was just staying last night…"

"I'll take that into consideration next time," Sasuke replied softly as he brought Naruto's head towards him to kiss his forehead.

After Naruto overcame the emotions caused by Sasuke's action, he looked at him, "Next time?"

"Well, if I'm coming home, we'll probably have heaps of free time between missions again, right?"

Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Eat up, I know you're hungry."

Naruto nodded again then paused, "Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke frowned at seeing his expression.

Naruto pointed to his friend's shoulder; "It's faded a little."

Sasuke looked to his left at the curse-mark. It was no longer as vividly clear as before. The seal around it was darker than the curse itself. He could not help but wonder if Naruto somehow had something to do with its changed appearance.

After spending the day together, it was hard for Naruto to leave. He clung to Sasuke, knowing that he should probably leave. Instead, he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Sasuke.

"What's this?"

"For when you come home. You'll wear it then, right?"

Sasuke looked at the headband in his hand. There was rough patchwork down the scratch Naruto had caused during their fight. He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions and feared tears were soon to follow. However, he forced them to remain invisible, at least as long as Naruto was there. Somehow, when Sasuke looked back, Naruto never gave up on him, despites the many times he could have.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled, "Of course."

Naruto's face lit up and he jumped, throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck, "I'll wait then."

"Don't get impatient," Sasuke warned him.

Naruto shook his head; "I don't care how long I have to wait, just so long as you come back. But do it quickly; I wanna became at least a Chuunin before I'm an old man."

Sasuke tightly held him, "Don't worry, I won't take that long." He then whispered softly, "I love you."

Naruto moved back and wiped his eyes before smiling again. With all the strength he could muster, Naruto left through the window that he had come in through. Sasuke watched him leave with a heavy heart. He looked down and laughed.

"You _were_ able to talk me into going back, after all. I underestimated you, Naruto."

Naruto yawned as he leaned his head against the trunk of the tree. From his spot in the branches, he could just see over the village gate. That morning, something had felt different from every other day, so he decided to go for a walk. Somehow, he found himself at the tree he now comfortably sat in, staring down the path that led to the village.

"Naruto! What are you doing up there?"

"Nothing," he casually replied.

Sakura suddenly appeared on the branch below him, "Why are you all the way up here?"

"I'm just thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Nothing really," Naruto responded, unable to stop a smile forming on his face.

He recalled his visit to see Sasuke clearly, and everyday woke up fearing it was only a dream. However, he never forgot. He remembered seeing Sasuke laugh for the first time in a long time and feeling his warmth when Sasuke held him.

Sakura pulled herself up onto Naruto's branch and looked in the direction that Naruto was staring. She sighed and gave him a concerned frowned. Naruto barely noticed.

"Naruto… He's not coming."

"Huh?"

"Sasuke's not coming back. The only way is for us to go get him; he's not going to come back on his own."

Naruto frowned angrily, "He will!"

"Naruto… don't."

"He's going to!"

"Naruto, he's not coming!"

"You don't know him very well, then do you! He will, he said he would," Naruto mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped angrily, "Why have you suddenly started up with this? He's not com-"

She stopped when she saw Naruto's eyes grow wide. Naruto's heart had skipped a beat. Someone was walking down the path towards the village. Sakura sighed and shook her head, but was surprised to see Naruto stand up so violently beside her.

"Naruto, it's not…"

"SASUKE!"

Naruto jumped down from the tree as quickly as he could and ran down the path. Indeed, Sasuke was walking slowly down the path towards the village. He was prepared for Naruto's welcoming and did not lose his footing when Naruto launched himself at him. Although Sakura's shouts could be heard in the distance, neither took any notice.

"You came! I knew you would! I knew it! I've been waiting!"

"Sorry I took so long," Sasuke whispered, holding Naruto as tightly as he could.

During the few months apart, he felt so empty. Some nights, he would wake to find himself crying as he clutched the sheet beside him. Never again would he feel that pain. He was home, and he had Naruto.

Naruto would not loosen his grip around Sasuke. He could not stop his tears of joy at seeing him again. When they were apart, he refused to give up on Sasuke. He knew that they would come together again, one way or another. Although there was surely a lot of people around them, neither seemed to notice. Sasuke's grip around Naruto suddenly tightened as he fought back his own tears.

Naruto snuffled as he looked at Sasuke, "You got injured, you idiot."

"You'll just have to take care of that, then," Sasuke smiled. "What the hell are you crying for?"

"Shut up, Sashi," Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sashi?"

Sasuke smiled, fearing that he would start crying too. Instead, he looked down, beat back his own tears and turned back to Naruto. He tapped the headband on Naruto's forehead.

"Take that off for a sec."

"Huh?"

Even though he had requested it, Sasuke removed the headband himself. Instead, he tied his own around Naruto's forehead. Fresh tears welled in his team-mates eyes. Sasuke laughed.

"You're not going to start crying again, are you?"

Naruto violently shook his head. He took his own headband out of Sasuke's hands and carefully put it on his friend's head. Sasuke sighed, but remained still. They looked at each other for a moment before Naruto smile brightly.

"O-kaeri."

"Tadaima," Sasuke replied softly. He tapped Naruto's forehead, "This way, we're not going to be split up again, okay?"

Naruto nodded and hugged him again; "I'm glad you're home."

"So am I."

"…I love you."

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes, absorbing Naruto's embrace.

"Are you getting up yet?"

Naruto shook his head, "Ten more minutes."

"You sure?" Sasuke asked, looking at the window above his head. "You _do_ have meetings, Lord _Ho-ka-ge_."

"Yeah, I'll deal with that later. I want Sashi to make me breakfast again."

Sasuke sighed as he tightened his arms around Naruto, "Of course. Haven't I told you not to call me that?"

"No one can hear me."

"Fine, whatever," Sasuke smiled.

He ruffled Naruto's hair, who looked up at him with a warm smile. Naruto lay back down and tightly held Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and pat his back.

"It's been ten years. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm just making sure."

"Are you going to let go of me long enough to cook you breakfast?"

"I can follow you around the kitchen."

"You'll get in my way."

"So?"

"You'll be even later."

"So? It's just Gaara. He doesn't mind waiting."

Sasuke laughed, "Yeah, I guess so."

He tenderly stroked Naruto's face before kissing him. Everything had been perfect the moment Sasuke returned. The two lived together and refused to leave the other's side. It was easy to make excuses to everyone else; that Naruto was just worried. However, everyone was so accustom to seeing them together, there was no longer any problem. Sasuke was relieved to be back. If Naruto had not visited him randomly, it may not have gone so well. Also, he may never have been happy again. That was completely different from how it now was. Naruto hated letting Sasuke out of sight and they never got tired of the other's company, even though they still argued. Now that Naruto was Hokage, he expected Sasuke to live up to his word. Sasuke's job now was to watch over him, so they could be together. After the chaos of their past, it was a calm, yet welcomed, change.

* * *

Japanese Notes:

Itadakimasu - said before meals (lit. means "to recieve" in humble form)

O-kaeri - said when someone comes home, by the person who is already at home (lit. "you returned"). Short for okaeri-nasai, "Welcome home"

Tadaima - said when someone returns home. Kinda like "I home"


End file.
